


It's Kind of a Funny Story

by GreasyLocks



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Be Gay and Do Crimes, Daniel tries his best, Disordered Eating, Esteban Diaz is very worried, Graphic depictions of depression, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, It gets kinda gross, Lyla is asexual, M/M, Mental Illness, Offbeat Humor, Other, Sean has a mullet, Self Harm, Small Towns, but thats how it is, sean has scoliosis, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreasyLocks/pseuds/GreasyLocks
Summary: Sean and Finn meet thanks to the hilariously grim shenanigans of fate.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

Oh cool, there's a bird on the window this time. I'd totally draw it if I wasn't plugged into the matrix. Or drugged up on Vicodin. 

_Click._

"Joey?" 

"Welcome back, sean."

"Hey."

And then silence, as Lyla would say. I could almost taste how sad Joey was.

"Well, you know the drill. let's get you to the therapist's office, okay?"

"aye-aye, Captain."

"Up you go,"

I held Joey tight as he lifted me off the bed and helped me into the wheelchair.

_"Whew,"_

"you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Fuck, I'm exhausted. I'd usually gag at how edgy I sounded but...dignity is the last thing on my mind. I wish Daniel didn't see me like that. _God_ , I wish could take it back. I can't even begin to imagine how dad feels. 

"I can see the gears in your head grinding."

"Sorry, I've been in my head a lot lately."

"I see that. I hope that talking to Inca will help a little."

"Well, It hasn't worked yet."

"But it _could_. Life has a funny way with things, sean."

_You can say that again._ I doubt it'll do anything, but..I'll try.

For daniel.

For dad.

"I'll...I'll try."

"that's the spirit. Well, here's your stop, sean."

"Thanks, Joey. hopefully, I can see you outside of the hospital next time."

After rolling me inside and hugging me, Joey was off. It seems Inca has added to her plant collection after I left last time.

"So, we meet again," I always loved her voice. it's...warm.

"What's on your mind today, sean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean talks to Inca about the shame and guilt he feels.

"Take your time, no pressure."

"Um..."

"Or, we can sit in silence. if you want,"

"Actually- I wanna...talk, I wanna talk."

Inca folded her hands on her clipboard and looked at me with soft eyes. 

"Once again, no rush. Take as long as you need to."

"My...my brother saw me."

"He saw the overdose?"

_"Ye..yeah."_

Inca opened her mouth but closed it right after, like...Daniel did when he visited yesterday. _Oh, Daniel. Dad. Layla. I'm so sorry._

"I think I'm done talking now. I tried, but,"

"I understand."

And then, silence. All I could do was twiddle my thumbs and beat myself up about how I scarred my family for life. God, I'm so fucking stupid and selfish. Suddenly, 10:45 turned into 11:27. You'd think with all these painkillers I wouldn't have the energy to overthink. Unfortunately, shame and guilt are big advocates for diversity. It always finds a way.

"Well," Inca started.

"My piece of advice before our session ends,"

" _Is_?"

"Be kind to yourself."

I simply nodded.

"I can..try."

Inca gave me a bright, kind smile.

"That's all I ask, Sean."

I smiled back with a breathy chuckle.

"Well, It's 11:30. You know what means."

"See you next week, Inks."

she playfully rolled her eyes.

"The intern should be here any minute now. He's spacey, but means well."

A knock on the door shortly followed Inca's sentence.

"Oh! That should be him. Have a nice day, and don't ever call me that again."  
  


She finished her sentence with a terrible case of the giggles. 

"Sure thing, Inks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean's stay has been extended.

There's not much you can say to someone after getting a call that your son got his stomach pumped. I tried my best to hold his hand, but all these needles and tubes make my arms sore.

Dad looks _so_ tired. I'm such a huge burden on him. He'd probably be happier if I weren't there. He's trying... _so hard_ to talk with me, but all I can do is nod off like a junkie and rub salt into his wound. I'm such an _asshole_.

30 minutes in, he finally spoke.

"Don't beat yourself up too hard, mijo."

I tried my hardest to smile. He always was good at reading people. It's why daniel always gets caught in a lie.

"Daniel really misses you. He even saved you the box of choco crisps. " 

We shared a soft chuckle.

"Oh, he and Lyla made you a card,"

Dad pulled out a crude (Thanks, Lyla) greeting card out of his jacket pocket.

_Get well soon, dummy! - Lyla_

_I ~~mise~~ miss you, Sean. I hope you get better :) - Little wolf brother _

They really seem to care about me, don't they?

"Tell them I said thanks,"

"Next week, Hopefully, you'll be able to tell them yourself."

Oh.

"Well, I have to go pick up daniel from school. I love you, Mijo."

"I love you too, Dad. Get some rest, okay?"

" _Gladly_ ,"

And then, he left. I _need_ to work harder to get out of here. While I think being alive would only make him more miserable, he doesn't see it that way.

So if not for myself, I'll try for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment thoughts or suggestions for the next chapter! I don't always have ideas ~v~
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey talks to Sean about changes in his situation. (a bit dialogue heavy)

_Knock, Knock._

"Lunchtime,"

Oh, it's Joey. And he's holding a bag with orange mush.

"Is _that_ my lunch?"

"You can't have solid foods for a while, so,"

He shook the bag a little to stress his point.

"Because of the accident?"

"Yeah."

That explains the tube inside my nose. I'm guessing my shitty eating habits don't help either.

Joey walked over and hung the bag of... _food_ on the IV pole. After connecting the tube to the bag, he pulled up the visitor's chair and sat down.

"So, Seanie boy, let's talk about your situation,"

"Okay."

"For starters, you're going to have to use the feeding tube a few months after your release,"

_Not looking forward to that._

"Your father mentioned that you eat irregularly or just not at all, so your stomach wouldn't be good at digesting firmer foods."

"Is there anything I can still eat? with my mouth?"

"You _can_ have protein shakes,"

_Uh oh._

I hope Dad doesn't try to give me his gross, veggie shakes. I know I can't taste it, but I wouldn't be caught _dead_ with that in my stomach.

"You won't be attending group today, you'll have someone walk you to the bathroom and the showers, as usual,"

"Uh-huh,"

"And lucky for you, The arts and crafts instructor is going to come by your room later!"

"Oh, sweet,"

"Yeah, um, take care. See ya later,"

"Bye, Joey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> The next chapter will involve sean's day to day life at the hospital.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated!
> 
> I know this chapter is a little boring BUT
> 
> 1) I had to establish these things before moving on
> 
> 2) Actions have consequences
> 
> Please bear with me. I promise it gets better later on.


End file.
